Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by avagoodman
Summary: Sebastian was staring to settle down with Annette when Kathryn returns back in their life when realises that they will be working together.
1. Chapter 1

''I cannot believe you finally agreed'' Annette smiled as she wrapped her arm around Sebastian. It was the fifth house they viewed and quite frankly Sebastian was bored, he smiled at her as they left their newly brought New York townhouse.

" You know after everything we have been though with...'' she paused cleared her throat looking sharply over at the street performers.

Sebastian turns her face gently towards him "Look Annette she is gone, I picked you, I love you and trust me that's killing her a lot more than anything right now that was years ago now. think of future and our new house'' he gave her a quick kiss and smiled grabbing her hand.

'' Look I have attend my father's engagement party at 7pm, but afterwards how about a celebratory drink now we are living together, maybe we can see if we can get the keys early get an head start at christening the rooms before I go''

'' Sebastian'' she clasped

'' what''

'' Not in public anyone could hear'' she took a step back quickly glanced around her.

Sebastian rolled his eyes he loved Annette but sometimes he wished she was a lot less uptight sometimes.

'' Who is he marrying anyway'' she asked out of curiosity as to why his father broke up with Kathryn mother not that she wasn't happy, with Kathryn not around he a totally different person, she brings out aside of Sebastian she would rather keep locked up.

'' His secretary who has no social standing and is probably out for his money.'' he shrugged as they walked towards his car. Not telling her the real reason for why he was with her and it was nothing to do with her personality.

Annette got in and smiled '' I wish I could come, but I promised the Sarah that I would visit the Friends of the Children charity Auction''

'' That's a shame I would have loved to see you all dressed up'' he replied knowing full well that she was never invited

'' Maybe next time'' she sighed looking out amongst the sea of people

'' Yeah maybe'' he said blandly as he continued to drive.

**Evening**

Sebastian got there at 7.30pm knowing that most of the important people won't arrive till up to an hour late. Still he wanted to show his face and leave he heading inside the ballroom to his amazement it was pretty full he walked in and was greeted my his father and his new fiancé

'' Sebastian you made it and without the bore from Kansas ''

Rubbing his hand though his hair he replied '' You didn't invite her remember" wishing he could leave already

His father let out a short laugh '' Hopefully you will get bored with her soon, you could do so much better look at me and Stephanie '' he smiled grabbing her waist.

Sebastian felt sick not only was this Stephanie young enough to be his daughter she was his secretary as well. And was staring at Sebastian like she was ready to pounce.

'' I need a drink'' he said to himself as he successfully withdrew from the awkward conversation. Walking towards the bar someone catches his eye a brunette wearing a Dolce and Gabbana red dress laughing with a man. He stood there shocked, as she turned to face him the smile she had painted across her face dropped and quickly recovered as if it never happened. Whispering to the man she laughed once more and walked towards him and then passed him, Sebastian catching a whiff of her perfume followed her to the bar.

'' What the hell are you doing here Kathryn'' he asked coldly

'' Nice to see you too'' she replied dryly

'' you do know this is my father's engagement party, and considering you mother was married to him don't you find that a little bit weird?''

'' No Sebastian this is not weird, you choosing Kansas over me that's weird. Not only that you giving her your journal and her trying to ruin me that was uncanny even from her considering she had no idea who she was dealing with."

'' You tried to kill me remember that little fact''

'' Get over it that was years ago'' she turned and ordered her drink Sebastian watched her strangely caught between lust and hate, she looked more elegant with age he thought.

The bar tender handed her two glasses of champagne which Sebastian new she hated

'' Who is that for another victim'' he smirked

'' The only victim is you Sebastian I was yours.. well for that night anyway '' she lent in close and whispered in his ear '' You could have had the fuck of the century''

she slowly stepped back and held his glaze, Sebastian smiled after a moment and lent casually against the bar. '' You still think that highly of yourself''

Laughing Kathryn picked up her glasses of the bar '' See you on Monday''

'' What''

'' Oh yeah I forgot I was given position at the La Fashion in their legal department''

Sebastian was shocked not only did he realise she was now going to be working with him she will be back in both his and Annette lives and for the first time in years he felt alive.

'' Kathryn'' he called after her, watching as she handed the man his glass she slowly turned around

'' let the games begin''

Rising her glass she smiled

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading I don't know if I will continue let me know if you are interested thanks again<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your reviews/views it means so much to me. This chapter is a little bit shorter but hopefully next one will be longer.

* * *

><p>Annette smiled as she looked down at the picture of her and Sebastian on holiday in Paris during the summer. Looking up at the clock for the fifteenth time that night, she searched for her phone to text him again but stopped as she heard the door slam shut.<p>

''Sebastian'' Annette shouted as she headed towards the door ''Where have you been I thought we were going to spend the night in together''

'' Annette please, I just need a minute'' he replied taking off his tux and walking pass her to pour himself a drink from bar cabinet

'' what's wrong with you ?''

'' Nothing I... it's been a long night''

'' How was your father's engagement party'' she asked watching him sit down on the long sofa and closing his eyes deeply

'' Fine '' Sebastian opened his eyes as he noticed her coming to sit next to him her eyes locked on his.

'' How was your charity auction'' Sebastian asked in response while wondering if he should tell her really how his evening went and how he will be seeing Kathryn every day starting Monday.

'' Good we made an reasonable amount of donations so that's..'' she was cut off as he leant over and kissed her hard catching her off guard.

'' Sebastian what are you doing ?'' she asked pushing him back slightly '' I mean not that I mind but..'' she looked him in the eyes as he stroked her cheek. Something was different about him and she couldn't put her finger on it.

'' I was wondering maybe we can selvage the night'' he replied not telling her that the real reason was to get Kathryn out of his head and to remember the reason why he was with Annette in the first place. Sebastian new that as much as it was interesting and slightly exciting seeing her again he knew that she had to go, she was way too dangerous to have around. He loved Annette and Kathryn being back was a problem; leaning back into the kiss he began to plot.

x

Kathryn walked out of her bathroom and into the large bedroom when her phone rang smiling she picked it up

'' Hello Blaine'' she said as she sat down at the edge of her bed she heard a mixture of people and music in the background.

''I was just checking up on you , making sure that you haven't been arrested for murder yet''

Kathryn smiled '' That would be way to easy for them''

'' How was he''

'' He's engaged to Kansas and they are living happily ever after or so I have been told '' she said bitterly

'' You seem extremely worked up by that piece of information Kathryn''

'' I do not care what his life is up to now or how mind-numbingly boring it is I am here solely for the reason of what he did to me, no one fucks with me and gets away with it.''

'' so, It's just revenge and that's it''

'' It's just revenge .. anyway I should be going it's my first day tomorrow and I want to make a great impression'' she smirked into the phone

'' I am sure you will, they won't know what hit them''

Kathryn hanged up and walked into her walk in closet smiling as she grabbed her outfit for the next day. Thinking back to Sebastian's last words to her at the party, smiling she picked up her phone and texted Sebastian.

**See you tomorrow. K **

* * *

><p>This was a bit of a filler, but the next chapter will be a lot more towards the plot, also I do not have a beta so sorry if there are any mistakes.<p>

Till next time


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the lack of updates I hope this chapter is ok sorry if there is any mistakes I have looked over it lots of times so hopefully it's ok.

thanks

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Sebastian entered his office building with smile, he had a plan. Over the weekend he realised how much he loved Annette and Kathryn was a torn in his side he needed to remove. Entering the lift he pressed the button and pulled out his phone to text Annette, when the door reopened looking up Kathryn walked and stood beside him. Sebastian put his phone back in his pocket and stared right ahead not looking at her.

'' Thanks for the text last night, that made interesting pillow talk''

'' Trouble in paradise'' she smirked as she looked up at the floor numbers

'' You wish, it was a perfect evening with all the love making we did''

Kathryn snickered '' Love making what are we 13, gosh she really has turned you into a pathetic fool''

''The only fool is you, why don't go back to wherever you have been hiding for the last few years''

He turned towards her for the first time was stunted at how amazing she looked she was wearing a black pencil skirt and a grey silk blouse her air was pinned up to a tight bun. She turned towards him and lent back against the bar.

'' Admit it you missed me, you missed our games''

Sebastian walked over to her and placed his hands on the bar beside her '' I only have eyes for one girl and that's Annette''

Kathryn smiled '' We will see'' she pushed him back as the doors opened and walked passed him and towards her new office.

Sebastian watched her and headed towards his own office when he bumped into someone

'' Sorry man'' the man said before looking at Sebastian '' Oh it's you''

Sebastian looked at Jonathan Parkman with annoyance. He is considered the office playboy with an reputation which will never truly match up to his. With Sebastian was off the market he resented seeing this guy worm his way around the office, as if he was some God. He ignored him and started to walk towards his office once more when he said something that stopped him in his tracks.

'' Sorry what did you say''

''I said have you seen that new hot lawyer? I wonder if she needs showing around, you know show her the ropes.''

''Yeah her name is Kathryn we rode up together, she told me she was seeing someone though so.. you know.''

'' Yeah I figured, but you know that just makes it sweeter'' he smiled

'' Yeah'' Sebastian coughed and headed into his office he shut the door and sat down at his desk. His blood was boiling he did not know why it was getting to him so badly, but the way Jonathan was looking at her got him seriously pissed off. He looked at the picture of Annette on his desk and picked up the phone.

'' Hi, Pete''

'' Sebastian, long time no see what's up''

'' I need you to look into someone for me a Kathryn Merteuil''

''Sure what sort of info do you need same as before''

Sebastian laughed when he thought back to when he first hired a private Investigator to look into his father's last mistress. Who was trying to persuade his father to cut him out of his will, he ended up humiliating her in front of everyone with pictures of her with her a sister's boyfriend.

'' Yeah just tell me where she has been, who she's with et cetera''

''Ok I will get back to you''

'' Thanks'' Sebastian hang up and looked once more at the picture of Annette on the desk before he picked up his folders and began searching for models for an upcoming photo shoot in Miami.

* * *

><p>Kathryn looked around her office and smiled her revenge was going perfectly to plan she knew she was getting to him. She was going to show what his and Annette's relationship was a shame then she was going to humiliate him and her for what they did to her and her reputation. Sitting down at her desk and was just about to start looking though some of the legal documents she was given, when she heard a knock at the door.<p>

'' Come in'' she shouted as the door opened

'' Hi, Kathryn is it.. sorry to intrude, but noticed you in the hall there and I thought I should introduce myself, I am Jonathan'' He reached forward to shake her hand.

Kathryn shook his hand and smiled she looked at him and she knew straightaway what type of guy he was, an ivy league graduate who is living of his parents money. She had dealt with them her whole life and new exactly how to handle them ,she offered him a seat on the sofa in her office and sat down beside him crossing her long legs.

'' I was just wondering if you needed any help or be shown around the office you know settle in''

''That's very sweet of you but I think I got the memo'' she gave him one of her fake smiles as she sat back on the sofa. Jonathan watched her legs his eyes slowly met hers and he knew she was different.

'' Sebastian...you know the guy you travelled up with told me you where seeing someone?'' he asked determined to know if he had chance with her.

Kathryn smirked, of course Sebastian would say that; he knew just like she did what type of man Jonathan was the same as she did. However what intrigued her the most was why Sebastian lied to him? there is only one reason she thought to herself, she was getting to him already.

'' No I am not, he must of miss heard me''

''Good, so I could asked you out for a dinner later''

'' yes you could'' she replied

'' Will you have dinner with me night''

Kathryn lent in and whispered ''I would love to''

Jonathan smiled at her '' Great, I will pick you up at 8pm, take my card and text me your address or I could pick you up whatever is easiest''

'' Will do'' she smiled as she watched him get up to leave her office

''see you later''

Kathryn watched him leave and looked down at his card step one of her plan was just made a little easier, create uncomfortable environment in the office for him. She walked back around to her desk and sat down and texted him her details knowing that news would get Sebastian sooner or later, smiling at this fact she opened up her files and got back to work.

* * *

><p>Annette sat at the Breakfast bar of hers and Sebastian's New York townhouse staring into tea waiting for Sebastian to come home. She was angry and she wanted to hear his side of the of what this card she received was about. Hearing the door open she waited for him to walk in to the Kitchen.<p>

'' Annette'' he shouted and stopped when he saw her sitting there watching him

''Why didn't you tell me ?'' she asked as she watched him sit across the bar from her

''Tell you what''

'' About this'' she handed him the card in which he opened quickly

_Congratulations on your new apartment Sebastian_

_interesting working together, feels just like old times _

_Love always _

_K. x_

Sebastian put the card down and looked back at her

''Oh and she sent you a present with it'' she pointed to small box behind her Sebastian was slightly relived that she didn't open it, not knowing what sort of sick, twisted present she sent.

'' I was going to tell you''

'' When were you going to tell me she was back in our lives... and not only that you are working together''

'' Look it all happened so fast I did not want to upset you I was trying to sort it''

'' And is she gone''

''No'' he walked around to her and stood in front of her lifting her chin to look at her

''I just don't trust her and I don't like you lying to me'' she said quietly

'' Trust me I am going to sort it'' he gave her a chaste kiss and hugged her close, thinking about Kathryn and how he had to deal with her sooner than later. Knowing he started this game they were playing he realised he was losing badly and he always hated to lose.

* * *

><p>Later Annette laid in bed as looking up at the ceiling Kathryn was a nuisance in not only her life but in Sebastian life too. She knew that he still had feelings for her deep down somewhere and that old side the person he once was only came out when she was around. She needed to nip it in the bud before she becomes a much more serious problem. Getting slowly out of bed she decided to get dress, it was about time she paid Kathryn a visit not caring that it was 2am in the morning.<p>

x

Let me know what you think about this chapter thanks for reading


End file.
